


A Little Mischief

by littledebbiecakes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledebbiecakes/pseuds/littledebbiecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say Daddy Bat has a lot to learn about himself. Superman can't be in control all the time, can he?</p><p>Or that time when Bruce Wayne realizes he's in love with Clark Kent and has probably been in love with him the whole time. Clark Kent gets those first date jitters because fuck, it might as well be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was the last night on campus before heading home for Thanksgiving break. Naturally, I spent the night in my dorm eating ice cream and doing math homework when I happened upon a Justice League movie. And it inspired this monstrosity.

Bruce hadn’t always been so internally obscene before. 

His fingers clenched together as if he could still feel the habitual wire between his gloved hands, the rough and taunt material a nice homogeneous sensation against his calloused fingers. 

He wished he could’ve swung through the air longer than the few seconds of sailing aimlessly, the danger of falling forever a thrill thrumming through his very bones.  


“You didn’t have to use the wire, I could’ve carried you.” 

Clark’s words hit home, but Bruce refused to show any emotion, not at a time like this. 

He could think back on this moment, later when he and Clark are safe, and feel the tingles rise up from his gut as he pictured Clark’s face above him, hips sputtering as he slammed home once more and released within. 

Scowling to himself at such a preposterous thought, Bruce’s voice turned gruff as he muttered.  


“Between you and me, I hate that.” _I how much it makes me want you._


	2. Chapter 2

Clark was undeterred by it all. 

Batman had always been such an elusive being, finding solace in the darkest of the night, but how could he hope to become a part of that realm, of that world? 

Clark had never had this problem before, knowing that the one thing he held dear could never truly become his because why would Bruce ever want to view him as a prospective candidate for his heart? 

Bruce abhorred him; it was obvious to them both and perhaps the kryptonian was merely being humored because of it.

Sometimes, when their eyes met across the table at those long, strenuous meetings with the other members of the justice league, Clark could feel his chest swell with every moment he kept contact with those deep blue eyes, such a brooding color. 

_Had they always been so blue?_

Had Bruce always looked at him like that before or was the super being merely noticing now? 

Before his searching gaze could pry for more, it would always disappear. _Always._


	3. Chapter 3

All of his children know that Bruce is volatile at worst and scary at best.  


He knew what each and every one of them were partaking in even before they set their minds to it and in Damian’s case, there was nothing that could possibly be hidden from him.  


Dick and Jason had both gone through it and Tim was in the midst of coming into his own, but that didn’t mean he could go on a date without the surveillance being fed to Bruce’s file instantaneously.  


With this in mind, it came as a shock to realize Bruce and Batman alike were not opposed to Superman and even more curiously, Clark Kent, stopping by unannounced.  


_And to witness the daddy bat flustered?_  


Tim and Damian could tell when Bruce was acting out of order, his usual brusque tone gone as he spoke to the leader of the justice league, the calm relaxed way he gravitated around Clark a tell-tale sign of his infatuation.  


The two younger bat children snickered to themselves as they viewed the spectacle before them, planning already under way.


	4. Chapter 4

Conner was having a _field day._

The more he pushed a probed at his father, the more he could get a reaction out of the usually in control man. 

Clark tried to give nothing away, but Superboy could read him in an instant and at the sudden invitation from Bruce Wayne to a function in Gotham, the younger could tell that Clark was not only ecstatic but nervous. 

He kept wringing his fingers together and blinking, lips parted to let out quiet pants. 

Peering through kryptonian flesh, Conner could see how quickly Clark’s heart beat as his clear cerulean eyes stared at the invitation in hand, his fingers trying their best not to grip at the paper too tightly. 

Oh, this was _too_ good. 

Stalking over, Conner rested his hands on his head, a coy grin taking over his features; he hadn’t smiled since the last time he’d seen Tim and it was long overdue. 

_“So, is this your first date with him or?”_

Unlike Bruce, who would’ve castrated him by then, Clark merely choked up and tried not to internally combust into a thousand flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce loved, well, _tolerated_ is a better word, the additions to his once small family, but he was not amused. 

Which one, he wasn’t sure since they had banded together to go against him, but he was betting on Damian, that little shit, had sent off the invitation without giving him a warning? 

In fact, the simple fact that they managed to get the details of their little mission past him meant that he had been slacking in the dictatorial father position for far too long. 

**“Who sent it. I won’t ask again.”**

Even Dick and Jason were being ridiculed, both standing stiff straight as if they were still children, still training to be who they were now. 

Tim and Damian were much more slack, relaxed and holding back laughter behind bitten lips as the elder two simply smirked at Bruce, goading him on further. “I’m afraid that would have to be _me_.” 

Alfred spoke up from the doorway, his weathered hands holding folders of assignments for each bat child. 

Bruce nearly lost his composure at the betrayal as Damien’s snorting laughter met the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Even Lois was jealous, Clark could sense it in her molecular levels and how high her body temperature was.

His dearest friend/ex smoothed out his black tux with a wry smile, her eyes slightly squinted at the corners as if she were thinking of something nice to say.

The brunette steeled himself once her lips parted, slightly digging his teeth into his lower lip.

“I can’t believe you’re going on a date with Bruce Wayne.”

Conner had said the same thing and the only thing he could respond with was a choked up cough.

He didn’t do any better this time around.

To think that it was a date was preposterous; after all, it was just to get him better acquainted with Gotham City.

 _Wait-_ why did Bruce even want that, though?

All of these questions were just hurting his brain even more and Clark seriously didn’t need this on his plate.

He saved the world on nearly a daily basis (and by world we mean America but semantics smantics), this was just an outing with an

 **insanely** _attractive_ ~~beautiful-~~ Bruce Wayne.


	7. Chapter 7

Did Bruce mention that he was not amused? 

Because seriously, he’s not. 

Like **no.**

He prayed that he would never find anymore kindness in his heart to adopt another child because his children are assholes and this is not funny in the least. 

His clothes smelt drenched of vanilla (“For Clark’s nose to enjoy” was the snotty reply) and his shirt was a bit too tight (“You gotta show off the goods,” continued the snark) while his pants accented his supple ass. 

“We assumed you were the bot-” 

The sharp look Tim received quieted him quickly, his throat clenching, heart stopping for a single moment- all until Jason swooped in, grinning and shrugging his way through his next sentence. 

“We’re positive between the two of you, you’d take it up the ass so. Show it off. Just don’t put out until-” 

An elbow to the chest paused his next words, the vigil ante looking up to see the narrowed eyes of his father of sorts. 

“Hey, don’t act like you weren’t thinking the same thing. Have you _seen_ Superman?” 

The worst part is he’s _fucking right._


	8. Chapter 8

Clark isn’t nervous. 

_No._

The shaking of his hands and heart and soul as he carefully flies above vision line, surfing along clouds and birds, trying to calm himself down, is not caused from nerves. 

It’s from the high altitude, that’s all. 

Seriously. 

_**Stop it.**_

And it’s not the thought of Bruce probably looking beyond beautiful and perfect just for him among fancy food and chandeliers that has him on edge, it’s the thought of him messing up and ruining it that does. 

This may be his one and only chance to let Bruce _know_ that he has these feelings, _has always had these feelings._

  


Maybe he shouldn’t have come. 

Bruce is in his element, dark and mysterious as he makes his rounds, chatting up the other businessmen and rich occupants that have all the time and money in the world. 

And it strikes him in that moment that- why is he here? He could be rich, but he isn’t. 

He could be powerful to the public as Clark Kent, but he’s not. 

He could be someone, anyone, but truly, in this form, out of his costume, away from it all, Clark Kent is a nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like it so far ! I'm having way too much fun with this.


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce _hates_ being wrong. 

The moment he sees Clark, mid-sentence with one of his prospective merger partners, his words fall flat and the lights seem brighter, his chest expanding and growing too light for it all. 

Because Clark is- probably will always be- utterly _fucking_ **perfect.**

His tie is a deep ocean that matches his glorious eyes, his hair still unruly as if he had just fucked someone and gotten out of bed. 

Bruce can feel his mouth watering; he hates his children. 

He can feel his nerves trying to break free of the iron tight fetter he has on them. 

But no, he can’t let this happen right now. 

He’s busy and in charge and _fuck_ Clark for making him be irresponsible and illogical when everything should make sense down to a simple code. 

The infamous Batman takes in a deep breath before excusing himself from his guests and slowly making his way towards the man who looks as if he was born to be here. 

From every detail that’s taken on Clark Kent, he knows that this is not his scene; he doesn’t belong.


	10. Chapter 10

Clark contemplated leaving with an excuse before Bruce could scope him out in the crowd, but before he could gather his wits, the bat was upon him, closing in with a wry smile on his face. 

_This feels like a first date all over again_ , he thought to himself, trying to smile without twitching so much. 

But it’s hard to relax when Bruce Wayne is staring at you, and it’s not with his interrogation eyes or Iwilldestroyouandyourwholebloodline stare. 

It’s something inexplicably different and probing, wholesome and guarded, yet open and willing. 

Bruce Wayne is an enigma that Clark has never been able to figure out, not since the day they were fated to meet- at least it feels like fate. _He wants it to be fate._

Because Bruce is wonderful. 

Okay, maybe he’s not open or trusting or great in the emotional department except he _is._

He understands Clark on a level no one else could possibly understand, not even Lois, as much as she tried. 

Bruce understands; he tries. 

Even when he says he won’t, he does. 

_He’s too much._


	11. Chapter 11

_**“Leaving so soon?”**_

The bat’s eyes narrow slightly, the corners of his mouth turning into an accusatory smirk as he tipped his head up slightly to make up for the difference in their height. 

Clark is taller and it’s _annoying._

His thick boyish locks look too inviting to pull and tug at and Bruce can’t _stand_ it. 

The Kryptonian’s hands are tucked away into the pockets of his form fitting slacks and suddenly Bruce can’t stop imagining those hands pressing him down into the sheets. 

Okay, Bruce isn’t this thirsty, he tells himself, he has better self control and this is just a trick of the light reflecting off the smooth planes of Clark’s face that makes it hard to fathom why he’s mentally reverting back to a sexually deprived sixteen year old. 

A sexually deprived sixteen year old who has a boatload of kinks under his belt. 

He watches the bob of Clark’s adams apple, pictures himself nipping at it with teeth and tongue to try and fight off the whimpers growing steadily in his throat, bubbling up and threatening to spill over no matter how hard he holds back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say that when I do get to the "good stuff" that it will be full length and not my cute little 10-11 liners.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ha, of _course_ not.” 

But they both know he’s _lying_ ; it’s not his fault he’s much too nervous right now and he can’t _think_ and Bruce has so much presence, too much control and despite his moral code, Clark is so attracted to him that it’s almost _palpable_. 

He wants to experience him in every single way possible. 

He wants to be the person to get under Bruce Wayne’s skin, learn the taste of his tongue and the feel of his nails carving battle scars into his back because it will always be a battle between them and the static electricity clinging to every single action taken. 

He breaks their eye contact, his eyes drifting down in a skittish, almost cute way. 

His throat feels parched, too dry after flying through the air and from seeing Bruce in this new light. 

The barely shorter male continued to stare at him through those squinted eyes, the blue crushed together in a melding of deep, rich aqua. 

He could get lost in them, _literally_ , drowning and suffocating on nothing but the deep set storm brewing beneath those heavily lashed lids.


	13. Chapter 13

Cat and mouse.  


But to whom did each role belong?  


It was hard to say, but Bruce had never felt more cornered in his life before.  


No villain could get past him, no monster too scary to face in order to protect his beloved city.  


There should be no attraction to this alien being, but the more time they spent near each other, the harder it became to deny the swell in his chest and ache in his pants and- it’s not lust.  


Not really.  


Bruce Wayne could fuck his way through a brothel with no problem, this was something so much more.

He wanted to wake up with Clark beside him, draped up in his arms as if he were precious and valuable and not broken inside from too many losses and too many lies.  


His children watch him from different entrances or parts of the room, all witnessing the impromptu date and taking statistics.  


_“I told you it would take one look._  


_You owe me one thousand.”_  


Damian smirks, all teeth and smiles as he watches his father stare at Clark as if he had finally gotten it right.


	14. Chapter 14

Clark is so warm, he can feel sweat beading against the back of his neck from Bruce’s gaze and then he realizes that it’s also because

_ everyone _ else is staring them down and they can just tell, can’t they? 

Bruce hasn’t stayed still to talk to someone for so long and there’s this awestruck look on his face and he’s so in love that it literally fucking hurts and he wants to do something foolish like hold Bruce’s hand and drag him close for a clumsy rendition of a dance and-

maybe after-

they could kiss- he wouldn’t go so far as to picture anything else-

If he does, it’ll be too obvious and he can’t, he just _ can’t _ . 

Bruce gives him a onceover, causing more color to flush across his heated cheeks before his mouth tugs up into a semblance of a smirk. 

It’s rare and so lovely that Clark feels another punch to his gut, fingers twitching as he exhaled slowly.

_ “Care to dance?” _ He can’t stop the words escaping his mouth no matter how preposterous they may sound. 

Bruce Wayne does not fraternize with the same sex- then why the fuck was a hand reaching to grasp onto his arm and leading him out into the center?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College isn't fun.  
> Sorry to all of you who have been waiting for so long, but at the same time, thank you so much just for reading this silly work of mine! 
> 
> I think I may end this at around 25. Maybe more?
> 
> Also, shout out to the user Siesumi! If I hadn't come back and noticed that comment, I honestly don't think this would be a finished work at all. So thanks. I owe you something special!


	15. Chapter 15

He had never had to care about what everyone else thought, because no one was ever aware of the things that went on in the depths of his mind, not even Alfred and his children.

He was unaffected by the haughty stares of older men with the disappointment deep their beady, money filled eyes, nor did shame touch him at the sorrowful expression on every female’s face.

He was too busy staring up, _**f**_ ** _uck the fucking height difference seriously,_ ** into Clark’s face.

The face that had always been open to him and now?

Clark looked ready to faint, cheeks flushed over with a vibrant smile on his face.

Was it so _terrible_ that he wanted this being more man than man itself?

Was it so bad that if he let himself, he could picture a life together?

They reach the center of the ballroom, the orchestra streaming tunes in the background that neither can hear as they fall into place.

A moment of loathing passes through Bruce as his hand instantly presses against Clark’s shoulder, for all the world wondering why he was letting Clark lead and why, oh why, did he finally want to be led?


	16. Chapter 16

Clark is going to _die_. Any minute now, Dick, probably **Jason** ,  or Tim or maybe even Damian are going to find some God forsaken way to end him and he will die the happiest man on earth. 

They’re closer than any other couple on the dance floor and Clark knows he’s the one to blame. 

From the moment his arm curved around the bat’s slim waist, he’d hugged him closer, fingers curled around Bruce’s hip as if it could keep him there. 

He smells of vanilla,  **_ ~~fucking vanilla?~~ _ ** , sweet and succulent and everything Clark has ever wanted.

He feels like this is a dream, one where he gets the boy and there’s a happy ever after in there somewhere and he wants it. 

Superman is **not allowed** to want. 

He is there to help people. 

He saves the world, his home, there is no room for much else but that in mind. 

_But Clark Kent?_

Oh, he wants it all, starting with this fragile man in his hands. 

There are hushed whispers of judgement, some words vile while others are jealous, but Clark tunes it all out beside the beat of Bruce’s heart. 

It’s the same.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you're ready for this

Damian’s favorite thing in the world is being right.

He was right about Dick and Jason fucking behind their father’s back.

He was right about the Kryptonian teen hanging off of Tim’s side (Bruce can’t fathom why Tim would want to be in the company of an alien- but _well-_ they can all see _why_ right about now) and he was most definitely right about this date taking place right before his eyes.

He grins over at Tim from across the hall, eyes crinkling up as he wiggled his brows while easing another tray of shrimp off of the Grand table, leaning against the old rosewood lightly.

Tim shakes his head, scowls because dammit, he really didn’t want to have to pay Damian the thousand he was saving for something, uh, special.

 _Yes, special_.

~~No, it’s not for an elaborate date with Conner Kent to win his heart like in those sappy movies Tim enjoys in his free time when he thinks no one is paying attention.~~

He crosses his arms, lips pursing as his eyes drift back to his father and Clark Kent pressed together, moving slowly to the thrum of violins.


	18. Chapter 18

Don’t get him wrong, Damian isn’t against love, per say, but he’s never liked any of the men and women who had previously come prancing through their lives. 

Many had tried to win over his father with pretty words or unplanned visits or just too much intensity. 

It was unhealthy how often Damian had to watch them kiss ass and suck up to him just so that they could get to Bruce Wayne. 

The imbeciles. 

Damian popped another sauce smothered piece of shrimp into his mouth, humming lowly from the sweet taste. 

Maybe he should come to these things more often-

The food was at least worth the wait. 

And taking a break from patrol did do wonders to the feet, he mused, eyes glancing to all exits and entrances as well as the heavily chandeliered roof. 

He’d been calculating how much more time he would have to spend there before he could go see Collin at the foster home. 

No-  _ don’t do that _ . 

Don’t get any ideas. 

Collin is a friend. 

Just a friend, I swear that he really is and there’s not enough time for them to be anything else but that.


	19. Chapter 19

Tim really is the brains among them all, no matter how much Damian swears that he is the true Robin, the best, the brightest, with a simple claim that he has Bruce’s blood. 

Blood is one thing, it ties and connects, but family goes beyond that. 

And well, Tim’s had time to come into his own as Red Robin and as much as Damian thinks he knows it all, Tim follows after Bruce more in that department. 

That’s why it’s much to his smug satisfaction that Damian’s face grows a pristine shade of ruby when Colin Wilkes, fiery locks in all, stalks through the entrance, grimacing.

Tim reaches out a hand and turns it to stare at his nails, humming to himself as a voice speaks into his com, attempting to keep his face as straight as possible. 

“Fuck you, Drake. I will end you before this night is over.” 

Tim crosses his arms and tips his head to the side, Jason and Dick cracking up behind a pillar together. 

It was safe to say that Damian was had, especially when said Colin Wilkes finally spotted him, eyes widening in with glee at the sight of the youngest bat child.


	20. Chapter 20

Bruce is comfortable and warm, he almost doesn’t notice that his com is working, the curses at Tim quieted to a soft lullaby as his head presses against Clark’s shoulder. 

Firm but gentle. Strong yet soft. Just the way Bruce likes it. 

It’s been years since he’s felt this close to anyone, or allowed himself to be. 

He’s Bruce Wayne and Batman, whose parenting is hovering around a B- and love life is standing at a solid D. 

And he realizes that maybe there’s a reason no relationship has ever really panned out after meeting Superman and finally joining the Justice League. 

It kind of makes sense now. 

He’d always been dismissive with the super being and uncomfortable when working together, but there are only so many lies he can use to cover up the fact that he’d wanted Clark Kent for a long time, a very long time. 

But pride and ego are strong human emotions that not even the almighty Batman can’t escape. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Clark kind of feels like he’s floating and he has to shift a leg just to check that he isn’t. 

It’s barely been fifteen minutes of their time but Clark can’t help but worry that this is the ending of everything and the climax to everything he’s been hoping for. 

It’s a badly placed oxymoron and for all his brains, Clark feels kind of dumb right now because his brain is running in an endless loop of one **more** song _ one _ more **_song_ ** and his fingers have gently trailed along Bruce’s side and down into the dip of his back and it’s like it was  _ made _ to be there.

Yeah, it probably won’t get better than this and Lois was silly for thinking it would because he’s suddenly, begrudgingly, remembers the little packets of condoms she shoved into his pocket until he left them there. 

When was the last time he’d even had sex- 

_ oh _ . Right. 

Diana and the drunkenly awkward sex that ended in them being friends and pretending that it never happened. And then the even more awkward profession of their love for the same man in his arms. 

Ha, I win .


	22. Chapter 22

Bruce is obviously being possessed by that pubescent teenager persona because the longer they stay close, the more he’s pressing into each of Clark’s caresses, sniffing in his scent and trying to put it to memory. 

Clark smells like- like-  **_fuck_ ** , Bruce is too sunken to come up with a beautiful, eloquent comparison for the way Clark smells, all he knows is that it’s synonymous with good and great and wonderful. 

Clark crowds him in, makes him feel like he’s small and weak and that despite everything he’s been through that he deserves to be loved. 

He can hear Dami still muttering curses into their connected com and Dick trying to calm him down while Jason bit out encouraging information on different positions he and Colin could try after the party. 

“One more word and I’ll have you on patrol for the next 72 hours.” 

He hissed lowly, burrowing his face further into Clark’s chest to try and hide the barely present blush covering his face. 

But knowing Clark, he probably already knows and it irks him even more that he can’t hide anything.


	23. Chapter 23

Clark smiles to himself as Bruce dominated his space and hid his face in his chest. 

He can feel his heart beat, fast and strong, and the warmth centered in his cheeks and chest. 

He’s _blushing_? 

**_He’s nervous, too_**. 

Clark making Bruce Wayne nervous? 

Clark had to listen closer, blocking out Dami’s curses and especially Jason’s misplaced advice. 

But Bruce’s spiked pulse remained the same and Clark can feel that hope again, stronger than before, more intense, poking at him to say something to make Bruce stay with him for preferably the rest of their lives. 

“Bruce, I-” 

His voice is low, just for Bruce to hear through the soft music and insistent chatter that Bruce Wayne shouldn’t be dancing with another man. 

But he is, he’s dancing with Clark Kent and Clark won’t let him out of his grasp after this. 

He won’t be able to bear being parted, not when Bruce is letting him, literally, get close to him. 

He’d always thought that Bruce was above this, above letting himself experience every possibility that dealt with love and hearts and being with another person.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of author would I be if I didn't add in a little plot twist before the grand finale (sexsexsexxxxxxx) ?

All good things must come to an end. 

Bruce Wayne is prepared for all things. 

He’s spent time calculating algorithms of various dangers that could arise; he’s expected something like this- 

but in this moment? 

**_No._ **

He’s surprised at the explosion that causes the chandelier to drop (Jason pushes some poor schmuck out of the way to save his life) and the ceiling to cave in. 

Dick is already climbing up a banister to the hole protruding from the ceiling as the quiet night turns to shit. 

Bruce can feel his attention snapping back into the man he’s known to be.

Screams pelt the air as Bruce catches Clark’s eyes, searching them for the understanding he knows is already there. 

_ This isn’t finished.  _

_ We’ll pick up where we left off after everyone is safe _ . 

They separate and Bruce ignores the ache in his chest at the loss of the moment, already dashing towards his study to suit up. 

He’s sure he can leave evacuation in the capable hands of his children, and suiting up will only take a moment before he can kick the ass of whoever ruined his  _ date _ .


	25. Chapter 25

Clark separates from Bruce, turning and dashing to the cover of a pillar to easily rip apart his buttoned up suit to reveal his trademark symbol clinging to his skin. 

It’s easy, with the disarray, everyone is running for the exit, ignoring his hiding place entirely as he gets his glasses off and all but tosses them aside, tearing off the rest of his closes and feeling the energy course through him as he takes off into the air, heading for a piece of the ceiling coming down onto a few scared children. 

He reaches them in record time, catch the chunk of old, worn wood and peering down at them.

“Find your parents and get out.” 

He calls, watching them run off as he sets the wood down safely and surveys the destruction around him. 

The screaming intensifies as more people topple over each other in their haste to get away, and in the distance he can hear Tim and Dick dealing with armed men, bullets going off as the enemies scream in defeat. 

Why did this have to happen now of all times, right when he was so- so close-


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More updates will be here by 9pm EST. Stay tuned!

Bruce hates parties, it’s a known fact amongst his children. 

But the one thing he hates most is people ruining a party he’s beginning to like for various  _~~ obvious  ~~ _ reasons. 

He’s fully suited in less than a minute and smoothly dashing back out into the disarray. 

The place is still packed with worried people and the only injuries are those sustained from the crowd itself. 

Bruce focuses on the second hole exploded from the ceiling to lay against the ground, a few bodies crushed beneath it, two possibly still alive and retrieving help from Tim and Damian. 

Colin is in his form on the roof, fighting what looks like-

_ Those fucking clown masks. _

Bruce knows, doesn’t skip a beat, shooting out a grapple and already making his way to the roof to fuck the Joker up. 

Clark was about to say something, _something important_ , Bruce could feel it in his bones, and if not for this, he’d know what he’s always wanted to know. 


	27. Chapter 27

Every punch is a little harder than necessary, Jason would be proud at the change, and the only thing stopping Bruce from brutally murdering The Joker is Clark.

Clark pulls him back and away from the crumpled mess on the roof, Bruce panting and unconsciously leaning into his grasp.

Clark manages to get a hand on the back of his neck, so fucking present that he can feel it against his skin _through_ the suit.

Bruce nearly crumples to his knees right then and there because that’s too attractive and fighting has boosted his adrenaline and he _wants_.

He wants more than he’s ever wanted before.

It burns low in his gut, something that he’s tried to ignore since the whole night started, but it’s harder now.

Without the suit shielding his most intimate of parts, it would be easy to tell that he’s hard as a rock.

His fingers clench into fists, blood still dripping from the gloves.

Dick and Jason climb up through the exploded roof and share a look that pisses Bruce off, a smirk tugging at Jason’s mouth as he says “ _We’ll_ handle it.”


	28. Chapter 28

Clark admits that this is a side of Bruce that he’s never seen before and fuck- _wow_ \- why hasn’t he seen _this_ before?

Bruce is all anger and aggression, more so than before, and Clark will deny that he let him beat the Joker to a bloody pulp a few seconds longer than necessary just to watch.

It’s _more_ than a turn on.

Bruce this angry would probably be enough fap material for months.

He reaches out to stop the man he undoubtedly loves, pressing a hand to the back of his neck in what was supposed to be a caring gesture.

The way Bruce instantly relaxes, his blood pulse spiking higher- Clark wasn’t expecting it.

Bruce calms the way he wants him to, leans in closer, let’s Dick and Jason handle it and lets Clark _carry him_ , yes, **_carry him_** , back down through the hole in the roof.

Bruce is out of his grip too fast, in case anyone could see, but it’s empty save for a few policemen already on the scene.  

Bruce is controlled as he relays the incident to the police, but Clark can tell he’s _not_.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School this semester is utterly terrible.   
> And there's nothing wrong with country hospitality, Bruce is just plain rude.

They need to go. 

**_They just need to fucking go_**. 

Bruce is ready to get fucked like last year, but the police are adamant in needing him to tell them every little fact he can recall, which means every second of fucking up the Joker so bad he would need another facial reconstruction. 

When they are finally satisfied, Bruce feels better, more like himself, but he also feels _empty_. 

The only good thing is that Clark stays by his side, he’s superman to the highest degree, but he can feel the looks against his back and the side of his face. 

Tim and Dami are already being ushered out by Dick and Jason, under the rouge that “they need to discuss the case further.” 

This leaves them alone in a destroyed gala, clad in suit with the air sweltering between them. 

Clark doesn’t move, and Bruce can tell that he’s trying to be a gentleman, fucking _country hospitality_ , but Bruce doesn’t have the time for it nor does he fucking care. 

He struts over, grasps at Clark’s hand and- “No. Not here.” Is his reply before Bruce is swept up, up and away.


End file.
